To Good To Be True?
by KirstyluvsNiley4ever
Summary: Miley and Nick are best friends. Nick is in a famous band with his brothers Joe and Kevin but Miley still has to go to school and get a job. when Nick and Miley are finally a couple, will they have a fairytale ending? Niley stuff/fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! In case you hadn't realised, I will be writing Niley stories. If you have any ideas for a story or anything you would like me to include in new chapters please inbox be, I would love to hear them! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything, only apart from the story line and the time I put into writing this but I don't own Niley.**

**This is going to be a chapter story and I will update every Monday and I hope you enjoy it! X**

Miley sat in her room late at night looking out the window. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Nick.

-Nick was her best friend and had been since 2nd grade. He was really popular in class but Miley was more of a target for bullies, she was by herself most of the time because Nick was her only friend but he was with his other mates at break.

Miley was 16 now and Nick was no longer at school because he was now a famous singer in a band with his brothers, Joe and Kevin. Their band was called 'Jonas Brothers'. Nick not being there at school meant the bullying got worse and worst of all, no one was there to help her!

Ever since Nick left school, he soon realised that Miley was the only one he could trust. All his so called 'mates' leaked personal stories about him to the press and he soon caught on. Since then his and Miley's friendship grew stronger and they both started to grow new emotions for each other that they hadn't felt for anyone else but neither of them wanted to admit it.-

Nick was away for the week doing a few concerts over the country. He had only been away for three days and would be home in four, and even though they talked every night on the phone Miley still missed him. They practically spent every day together so when he was away they both felt an emptiness that couldn't be filled.

As Miley looked out her window her phone started to vibrate on her desk. She got up and saw that it was Nick so quickly answered it.

"Hi, Nick

"Hey, Miles. I've just finished my concert though I thought you would be asleep, it's 1am over there, could you not sleep?"

She couldn't tell him the truth; say she couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about him!

She quickly replied "Err, I had an upset stomach"

"Well you should try and get some rest to feel better"

Miley awed inside, he was so considerate.

"No its okay I most probably wouldn't fall asleep anyway, my air con in my room is broken and it is boiling in here! And plus I want to talk to you." Crap! Did I really just say that! "Erm, so how did your concert go?" I think I got away with that one.

"Yeah, it went really well though Joe tripped on a wire at one point and nearly fell into the audience, though I'm sure the fans wouldn't have mind" They both laughed.

"I swear Joe can't go a concert without tripping or falling!"

"Well that's Joe for ya!" they both laughed again. He was so easy to talk to.

"Anyway I'm coming home in three days because the last concert got cancelled due to heavy snow and I wondered..." there was a pause and Miley waited for him to continue "Well I wondered if you err, wanted to, you know, maybe umm go out to dinner with me when I get back?" Nick felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe he just asked her out on a date! There was no answer, Miley was too shocked. She thought she must have imagined it.

Miley then spoke "Like a date?"

"Well only if you want it to be, I mean if you want to be just friends that's okay with me, it's up to you" Nick rambled

OH MY GOSH! He just asked me out! Mileys face grew a massive smile and she replied "Nick I would love to go on a date with you!"

Nick let out a sigh of relief. She just said yes! That would have been so embarrassing if she would have said no.

"Really? Well I thought that we could on Saturday because I get back Friday but i need to unpack and everything, um shall I pick you up at seven?

"Actually do you mind if I walk to yours and we can leave from there? I want to see your brothers and Demi". Demi was Joes Girlfriend.

"Yeah, that's fine! I'm just glad you said yes"

Miley laughed, "I'm just glad you asked me! So I will get to yours for quarter to and then we can leave at seven"

"Okay, well I really should be going to sleep now because I am really tired and you really need to be getting some sleep as well!

They both laughed.

"Okay well good night, God bless"

"Night, God bless you too"

They both hung up and went over to their beds. They could both get to sleep now that they knew that they had the same feeling for each other. That night they both dreamt about what their date would go like. Miley dreamt of it running smoothly but nick, being the shy person he is, could only dream of ways it could go wrong which panicked him.

**Well guys I hope you liked the first chapter! I know it was quite boring but I just wanted to basically give you a picture of what their backgrounds were and just kick start the story. I will write more in the next chapters, I just thought there was a good place to stop lol.**

**Please review! Kirsty X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone! I only got one review on my last chapter but that review was the sweetest thing so this chapter is dedicated to LetItRainx3, It really brightened up my day when i read her review and it let me know that i'm not writing for nobody lol so now i'm writing for her! I hope you like this chapter xx**

Miley's not the kind of girl to get up early and especially not in the summer holidays but that morning after Nick rung her she was up at seven out of just plain excitement.

Nick was the same. He was used to getting up early but if he had a free morning he would stay in bed until around eleven thirty. He had a free morning today but he couldn't get back to sleep so he got up, got showered and dressed, then went down to the hotel breakfast that was just opening up. He sat down at one of the tables and ordered himself a drink. He got his phone out and started texting Miley.

He wrote:

**Good Morning :) hope i haven't woken you up, i just couldn't get back to sleep and no one else is awake lol :D x**

Within a minute Miley had replied:

**Same here :) i don't know why i am up so early, so what you doing today? x**

They continued to text for two hours non-stop but neither of them kept track of time. It was just so natural for them to get lost in conversation with each other.

By the time it was twelve, Miley realised what the time was and told Nick she had to go because she was due to meet Demi at the mall at one.

Miley got up from her position on her bed and walked into the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body hoping that it would help her calm down from the excitement she felt inside.

When she got out the shower, she went over to the sink and blow dried her hair. Once her hair was dry she applied some eyeliner and mascara. She never wore much make-up as, to be honest, she really didn't need it.

She walked out of her bathroom and into her wardrobe to change into some clothes. She picked out some jeggins, a white vest top and a float-y, sleeveless top to go over the top.

Once changed she walked back into her bedroom and sorted out her over-sized, fashionable handbag and slung it on her shoulder and made her way downstairs, out the front door and into her car. She started the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

Within ten minutes she walked through the doors of the mall and made her way over to the cafe she had arranged to meet Demi in. As always, Demi had gotten there early and had sat at her favourite spot on the big, comfy sofa in the corner and had ordered herself a lemonade.

Miley started over to Demi and when she was near Demi spotted her and sprung up from her seat with a smile on her face and embraced her best friend in a hug.

After a few seconds, Miley pulled away now to with a smile on her lips and sat down opposite Demi. She then ordered herself a drink and after fifteen minutes they were both ready to start hitting the shops like normal teenaged girls do.

When they were walking out the door of the cafe, Miley quickly turned to Demi with a massive grin on her face.

Miley squealed and said to her 'guess what?'

Demi was now getting excited to even though she didn't know what about. She said back 'what miles? Just tell me!'

'Nick asked me out!' Miley said followed by another squeal and one from Demi.

'what! Are you serious? When?'

Miley laughed at her inquisitive friend and told her about the phone call her and Nick shared last night. They were both practically jumping up and down on the spot out of happiness. Demi was so pleased for her friend and also quite relieved that Nick finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. It had been obvious to everyone that they both liked each other and now they could finally be the cute couple that everyone loves.

After four hours the girls couldn't possibly fit another shopping bag in their arms so decided it was time to make their way back over to their cars then onto Mileys house for dinner.

With Nick he and his brothers had a whole afternoon of interviews and Joe and Kevin were shattered when they got back to the hotel but nick was still buzzing with adrenalin so decided to go hit the gym for an hour or more.

When he returned to his room he found his brothers spread out on their beds fast asleep. Nick made his way into the bathroom and took a shower. Five minutes later he walked back into the bedroom and made his way over to his dresser to get changed.

Once changed, he flopped himself onto his bed and whipped out his phone to text Miley.

He wrote:

**Hi, had a whole day of interviews :( how was your day? x**

Miley was walking up her driveway to her front door when her phone beeped in her hag. She pulled it out and saw it was from Nick.

She replied:

**Aww, you must be knackered lol, It was really fun! I went to the mall with Demi and now were gunna have dinner at my house.**

**You should get some rest, your packing tomorrow and you're getting a night plane. I can't wait to see you :) x**

Miley put her phone away and continued her walk to the door. She turned the handle and turned around when she heard a noise behind her. It was Demi driving and then parking her car. Miley waited for her at the door and then they walked into the kitchen which had delicious smells looming around the room.

Nick smiled when he read her reply. She was always thinking about the good of others AND she couldn't wait to see him! He put his phone down on his night stand and placed his head down on his pillow, and within seconds he was into a deep sleep still with smile on his face from Mileys text.

After Miley and Demi had finished their gorgeous lasagne they went up to mileys room, Demi was staying the night so they both slipped into their P.J's and Miley put 'A Walk To Remember' into the DVD player and opened a bag of popcorn. They both curled up on mileys bed and by the time the Movie had finished, they were both in tears even though they had both seen it about twelve times before they just couldn't help it.

The two of them talked until two in the morning then decided it was time to hit the hay so they got under Mileys duvet and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Miley ended up dreaming about Nick like she does most nights and Nick was dreaming about seeing Miley again in two days time.

**Well this chapter was definitely longer than the last one. Basically what i'm doing is just filling in the days for when Nick gets back but the next chapter will be him packing, getting on the plane and then the day when he' s home. Then chapter four will be the date! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think! Xx again thanks to LetItRainx3! **


End file.
